


Standing on my Own, Standing With You

by awtevs



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:50:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awtevs/pseuds/awtevs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs and Tony have had feelings for each other for a while neither knowing of the others feelings. How will a trip being snowed in at a motel change their lives forever. Read and find out! Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS or the main characters! [ON HIATUS, NOT ABANDONED]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So this is the first FanFiction that I have written and I hope that you like it. It took so long to get this up because of time and computer issues. I hope you all like it and a huge thanks to Kesterpan for editing my story and another thanks for Kesterpan and Hidinglight for giving me motivation and the needed bravery to write and get my story posted!It might take me a while to get more chapters up but with the upcoming Holidays hopefully more will soon come! Thank you and sorry for this chapter leaving you semi hanging as to what happens read and find out! Now enough with my babbling let the story commence.

Chapter 1: 

It was 22:00 and Gibbs and Tony were snowed in at a cheap motel in Maryland. They had been running late from a crime scene and saw that the snow was getting worse. They told the rest of the team to head back without them. Obviously it was a mistake since as soon as Tony and Gibbs were about to leave the roads closed down leaving them behind to fend for themselves. Now they were stuck together in a small one bed motel room because everyone else who was trying to brave the roads got stuck there together. 

Gibbs swore as he threw the television's remote across the room. Tony just shook his head slightly and sipped on his rapidly cooling cup of coffee. The weather reports did not look good and did not predict the roads to be open for another day or two. Tony understood that this was frustrating to Gibbs, who wanted to track down the killer on the loose. Little did he know that the main frustration was the way his attraction to his senior field agent was gnawing at the corners of his mind. 

Tony stood, walking over to the other side of the room to retrieve the remote and his grab bag. Ever since he had the plague he carried his inhaler with him wherever he went. On many occasions the scarring of his lungs still left him short of breath. The colder weather was making it harder on him and the heat of the motel being out wasn’t helping at all. He took out the inhaler and inhaled just when the lights flicked again, not fully going out but still annoying as hell. 

“Well, I’m going to take a shower then turn in,” Tony said to a brooding Gibbs and  heard Gibbs' gruff reply of “K” as he shut the bathroom door. A minute later Tony had the tap on and the water cranked up nice and warm. Neither man knew of the hidden attractions they each had for the other and had to repress moans as they realized that later they would both be trapped in the same bed. Tony decided that he would have to just relieve the tension in the shower and risk his back on the couch that night. 

Tony stepped into the steady stream of water and closed his eyes comma here letting images of Gibbs from his dreams wash over his lids. It didn’t take long to be able to maintain a massive erection. The fact that there was only a thin wall separating himself and the man he'd wanted for so long made his cock twitch as he reached down to take a hold of himself. 

Gibbs out in the other room heard the water turn on and immediately his cock sprang to life. “Shit... go down,” he begged himself. He closed his eyes in hope that he would be able to focus on the case but it only heightened his senses all the more. He could faintly smell the motel's cucumber shampoo. The better sense of smell was the slightest of his problems at the moment. Gibbs realized that his sense of hearing had majorly improved when closing his eyes and made is his cock raise to full salute at the images that his brain procured.

He must have been mistaken but all of the sudden Gibbs thought he heard a moan come from Tony’s direction. ‘No...’ he thought to himself ‘no, he couldn’t be.’ But there it was again, the sound of Tony moaning and definitely not in pain. 

In the bathroom Tony now had a full grip on his swollen cock and was fixedly stroking himself. He couldn’t quite suppress the groans as he added a twist to his wrist. He had started at an agonizingly slow pace but all thoughts of maintaining that pace were lost as more thoughts of Gibbs entered his mind. Tony had never felt this good just by himself and oh boy did he feel great. He could feel himself rapidly approaching his peak and was surprised by his lack of control over his orgasm. 

Gibbs in the other room was now listening intently to the moaning coming from the bathroom. “Jesus...” he whispered. He could feel himself growing harder although he didn’t really know how that was even possible with how hard he already was. As the moans grew louder Gibbs peeled his eyes open because the sounds were now easy enough to hear without the extra intensity. Seconds later a yell came from the bathroom signaling release, sending Gibbs flying over the edge. 

Tony had increased his pace with pleasure sparking at every one of his nerve endings. The sensuous stroking was overwhelming the warnings his brain was trying to send him that someone might hear him. As he neared the edge his moaning got louder. Then before he even knew what was happening he was roaring over the edge with Gibbs' name loud on his lips.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And it continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear reader, fair warning the next chapter of the story is going to sober up real fast and be a little depressing for a bit. I just thought it right to honor a few people who died recently, with this chapter. Quick over view of the accident; man in his late 40’s when going to commit suicide runs his car into the other lane of a road. Kills two people; one of my best friends only cousins, her cousins fiance, and their unborn seven and a half month old daughter. The accident left their whole family in despair the accident occurred a few days ago. Just a moment of silence for those who were lost. Do not be despaired though there will be a lot happier moments in this story and a whole lot of smut! I hope you enjoy and have a happy holiday!  
> -awtevs

Chapter 2: 

Gibbs had just blown his load in his pants. Leroy Jethro Gibbs master of self control just came in his fucking pants without even touching himself. Now he was in trouble; he hadn’t packed a change of clothes, not expecting to be staying the whole weekend. Gibbs quickly put that thought aside, though, when he remembered that Tony had been thinking of him when he finished off in the shower. Maybe after all he could use this to his advantage. He would make sure that he and Tony came clean that weekend if nothing else. 

All hopes of sitting down and having a decent conversation about feelings, no matter how terrible Gibbs might be at voicing them, vanished as Tony stepped out of the bathroom a minute later rapped in only a towel and water dripping down his sleek and very naked form. Gibbs knew that Tony deserved a conversation and better treatment than just throwing themselves into a relationship. Gibbs also knew that once he made the first move there would be no going back for himself, but if Tony’s feelings had been manifesting much like his own they would have no trouble fighting their way through the tough places in their relationship. 

Even though Gibbs knew better his body wasn’t following his command and before he even knew exactly what he was doing he was across the room and pinning Tony to the wall. For a split second confusion flashed across Tony’s face before it was replaced by pure bliss as Gibbs dipped his head into the crook of Tony’s neck sucking and lapping up the moisture there. Tony pulled Gibbs’ head up a moment later and they found themselves entangled in a breath taking kiss. 

Seconds later they found themselves stripped and moaning on the bed. Gibbs had Tony held down by the wrists and was enjoying the way the younger man writhed beneath him. They moved a little slower after that, enjoying the feel of their bodies against one another. Their orgasms came creeping up on them before they even knew what was happening. 

As they laid in bed breathing heavily and trailing hands up and down one another’s chests a shrill ringing broke through their post orgasmic bliss. “Gibbs your phone...” Tony muttered. 

“Not answering it.” Gibbs replied.

“What if it’s important?” Tony countered. 

“They can leave a message.” Gibbs stated. They laid there sprawled across the bed until Gibbs’ and Tony’s phones went off simultaneously. Gibbs picked his up and looked at it with a huff. It was McGee. When Tony picked his up he showed Gibbs the caller ID and it was Ziva. ‘Must be damn important,’ Gibbs thought as he answered in his normally gruff mode. Tony followed suit and answered his phone, a few minutes later all that was left of their love making session was wiped from their heads as they shared a grim look. 

The team had answered Gibbs’ phone when they returned to the bull pen and had gotten a call about a pretty gruesome case. A petty officer and his seven months pregnant wife were taking a car ride and had been hit. Both died instantly but the jerk who had hit them managed to run off and was nowhere to be seen. They knew that he would have to seek medical attention and since Tony and Gibbs were closest to where the accident occurred they were wondering if they could manage to get to the crime scene as soon as the roads cleared up. “Good work, McGee.” Gibbs said and told him that they would be out there as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N; Just so you know you’re going to have to brace yourself for the next chapter it get pretty harsh. Just a fair warning. Have a good day! I’ll update soon! Also HUGE thanks to my beta Kesterpan!


	3. Authors Note

Hi!

 

Sorry to everyone that thought this would be a new chapter! This story is officially on hiatus until further notice. I'm finally feeling myself enough again to return to my writing. I plan to update and continue this story in the next couple months. Hope this lifts everyone's spirits!

 

Love you guys!

AWTEVS


End file.
